On My Own
by Scythe Zero
Summary: A vid-fic, I think. Heero and Duo are thinking about each other from different locations, each unaware of the others feelings


Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing, and I don't own this song.  
  
Author's Notes: The song is "On My Own" from Les Miserable. It's a wonderful musical with fabulous  
music. The -- uh -- 'pairing' is 1x2.  
  
Warnings: Shounen-ai, agnst (it seems to be all I can write!!!)  
  
*************************  
  
  
And now I'm all alone again  
Nowhere to turn, no one to go to  
  
[Duo Maxwell sits on a cliff, staring blankly into the night. For once the trademark grin is  
unseen, and his eyes glimmer with unshed tears.]  
  
  
  
Without a home, without a friend,  
Without a face to say hello to.  
  
[Heero Yuy lies back on the grass in a medow, looking for something. Realizing it's not there,  
he turns on his side, clutching his arms around him.]  
  
  
  
And now the night is near  
Now I can make believe he's here.  
  
[The image is cut in half: Heero's on one side, eyes shut tight. Duo's on the other, a wistful expresion  
crossing his face.]  
  
  
  
Sometimes I walk alone at night  
When everybody else is sleeping  
  
[Duo gets up and sets off at a trot towards a nearby river. Reaching his destination, he quickly  
scans the area. No one in sight.]  
  
  
  
I think of him and then I'm happy  
With the company I'm keeping  
  
[A slow, vague smile flows across Heero's face. His eyes open, staring at something only  
he can see.]  
  
  
  
The city goes to bed  
And I can live inside my head.  
  
[Heero relaxes marginally, continuing to gaze at something. His image melts into Duo, who is now  
dangling his feet in the water, staring at his moonlit reflection.]  
  
  
  
On my own  
Pretending he's beside me  
All alone, I walk with him till morning  
Without him, I feel his arms around me  
And when I lose my way I close my eyes  
And he has found me  
  
[Heero gets up from his spot on the grass, walking toward the object of his attention. Gradually  
it defines itself as a ghostly image of Duo wearing his normal outfit with a cocky grin on his face.]  
  
  
  
In the rain the pavement shines like silver  
All the lights are misty in the river  
In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight  
And all I see is him and me for ever and forever  
  
[A second reflection appears next to Duo. His eyes widen in recognition and hope. He does  
not look up to see if it is real, fearful that Heero would disappear. However his eyes never  
wander from the image of himself and Heero side by side.]  
  
  
  
And I know it's only in my mind  
That I'm talking to myself and not to him  
  
[Heero opens his mouth to tell the imaginary Duo how he feels. Then he quickly shuts it again,  
disappointment flashing through his eyes.]  
  
  
  
And although I know that he is blind  
Still I say, there's a way for us  
  
[Duo's reaches out his hand to touch the reflection in the water sending ripples through the image.   
Mouthing "Heero," he pulls alway, the fear from earlier beging replaced by wary hope.]  
  
  
  
I love him  
But when the night is over  
He is gone, the river's just a river  
Without him the world around me changes  
The trees are bare and everywhere  
The streets are full of strangers  
  
[Daybreak. A yawning Duo bolts upright from where he had fallen asleep. His eyes turn to the  
reflection in the river. Only one is there now. His own.]  
  
  
  
I love him  
But every day I'm learning  
All my life I've only been pretending  
Without me his world will go on turning  
A world that's full of happiness  
That I have never known!  
  
[Heero's appartment. Trembling Heero picks up a small framed picture of himself and his comrades. In  
the center stands a cheerfully grinning Duo. Unable to look at the picture anymore, he flings it  
across the room. The glass shatters.]  
  
  
  
I love him  
  
[Duo reaches under his shirt, bringing out the chain which his cross hung on. There was something  
new there, a locket. Opening the locket, he gazes at a minurature version of the picture Heero had  
been looking at. His eyes rest on Heero, who stands at the edge of the picture, removed from the  
group.]  
  
  
  
  
I love him  
  
[Rushing over to the shattered picture frame, Heero picks the picture up out of the glass. Ignoring  
everything else, he traces Duo's face with his finger.]  
  
  
  
I love him  
  
[The image splits into two frames. Heero looks at Duo's picture. Duo looks at Heero's.  
Heero drops the picture and gets up as Duo slams the locket shut and rises to his feet. Both walk  
off in seperate directions.]  
  
  
But only on my own. 


End file.
